


The Talk

by Loopdeloup



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay has it bad, F/M, Falling In Love, Missing Scene, The Talk, Tuvok to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopdeloup/pseuds/Loopdeloup
Summary: He has perceived it can not be put off any longer.It is not the first time. Most likely it will not be the last.In his several years of close collaboration with Janeway, he has had to have some version of this talk on a number of occasions. But here, decades of light years away from respite, and with no possibility of his preferred tactic of making a quick switch of staff before Janeway can even notice the problem, it is more vital than ever that this talk achieve the objective as rapidly and painlessly as possible, before these frail humans fall too deeply into the flaws of their humanity for rescue.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	The Talk

The Talk. 

He has perceived it can not be put off any longer.

It is not the first time. Most likely it will not be the last. 

In his several years of close collaboration with Janeway, he has had to have some version of this talk on a number of occasions. But here, decades of light years away from respite, and with no possibility of his preferred tactic of making a quick switch of staff before Janeway can even notice the problem, it is more vital than ever that this talk achieve the objective as rapidly and painlessly as possible, before these frail humans fall too deeply into the flaws of their humanity for rescue.

*

“Please, take a seat.”

Chakotay doesn’t know why he feels like a kid in school called up before the principal. He is, after all, this man’s superior officer. Not only that, but having been the victim of the Vulcan’s subterfuge in infiltrating Chakotay’s Maquis crew, he feels he must surely hold the clear moral advantage in whatever complaint this annoyingly dogged and correct individual might throw at him.

Tuvok, his hands placed flat and evenly spaced on the table before him, watches Chakotay impassively as he sits down.

“You wanted to speak with me?” Chakotay is uncertain quite what level of friendliness or distrust to bring this conversation, so goes for as neutral as possible.

“Yes. I have two matters which I wish to discuss. The first regards your position of First Officer.”

“I have been expecting this.” So distrust was the right call. Chakotay’s eyes go hard. “I am surprised you have waited this long. I must inform you, I did not petition the Captain for this position. In fact, I had to think hard about whether to accept it at all. When I transferred my crew to this vessel on finding ourselves stranded in this gods-forsaken quadrant, I was anticipating spending several decades in the brig or confined to performing minor ship’s duties. I accepted that as a reasonable outcome for myself, though I hoped to ensure some kind of eventual integration for my crew. I never in a million years—"

“—Commander, if I may interrupt. You appear to be under the misapprehension that I object to your holding the position of First Officer. I assure you, in that you are mistaken. Indeed, Captain Janeway consulted with me before offering you the commission. I was not without strong reservations, but after long discussion of the alternatives I nevertheless agreed that doing so was only logical, given the unusual circumstances in which we find ourselves and the urgent need to have both our crews cooperate if we hope to make it back to the Alpha Quadrant. My knowledge of the kind of leader you are thanks to my time spent under your command in the Maquis, knowing you to be fully compatible with and committed to Starfleet principles, rebelling only because you felt betrayed by the Federation’s actions along the Cardassian border, was also an important consideration the Captain took into account before offering you the position.”

Chakotay has to struggle not to betray his surprise. He realizes he should have known Janeway would have made the decision in close consultation with the Vulcan. He’d always felt Tuvok must on some hidden personal level resent him for usurping what would seem to be the Vulcan’s rightful position of second in command. He realizes now he is guilty of projecting human feelings onto an alien psyche, and the tension that has existed between them is instead based on the merely logical distrust of a chief security officer towards a superior of unproven loyalty to his captain.

“No, Commander, I do not wish to question nor criticize your performance of your duties as First Officer,” Tuvok goes on. “On the contrary, I commend it. I believe you have been very effective in achieving an efficient integration of the crew in conformance with Starfleet principles. Indeed, this is proceeding in a far more orderly fashion than I anticipated. This conversation is of a more personal orientation. Captain Janeway, as you are aware, has indicated that under our unusual conditions, normal Starfleet protocols with respect to crew fraternization are to be relaxed with the proviso that any relationship occurring in a direct chain of command should be reported and separated in order to avoid any additional stress that might compromise the functioning of the ship. In the case of the command team, obviously _every_ member of the crew is under your chain of command. Nonetheless, in your case, Commander, the Captain has indicated that you are free to engage in any relationship with any subordinate, or continue any that you may have been engaged in, provided you report the relationship to my person and submit to monitoring as to the appropriateness of any command decisions made with respect to that individual. A logical check and balance.”

Chakotay feels himself going red. He is not sure if it is with outrage or embarrassment.

“Thus I must ask, Commander, am I correct in assuming your relationship with Ensign Seska has terminated?”

Chakotay growls, “You know it has, Tuvok. Back when you supposedly worked for me, in the Alpha Quadrant.” Bringing her up is a low blow, Chakotay is sure, questioning his impartiality in his treatment of his former lover.

“On the contrary, I knew with certainty nothing of the kind, which is why I asked. I merely wish to ascertain if you are currently romantically or sexually involved with any subordinate.”

Chakotay grates out through his teeth. “No, Lieutenant Commander. I am not currently involved. Romantically or sexually. With any subordinate.”

“Very well. Should this change you are to inform me at your earliest convenience to review any command decisions with respect to said person.”

Chakotay shoots him a murderous glare, “So I am to have my personal relationships overseen by the Chief of Security?”

“Correct. A somewhat ironic measure to protect your right for privacy and intimacy while seeking to ensure an uncompromised line of command. This is at the direct request of the Captain, who wishes to ensure you have the freedom and discretion to engage in said relationships without the need for or fear of her own supervision thereof. As you are well aware, the alternative of abstinence is neither a realistic nor a healthy option for humans.”

So now he has to be lectured by a Vulcan, with his Captain's blessing, on the inevitability of his human need to screw his subordinates? And then obtain his permission to do so? _Can this get any worse?_ Chakotay pinches the bridge of his nose but after a pause, seeing no alternative, nods his acceptance. “Alright. If that's the way it has to be.”

Tuvok waits until Chakotay meets his gaze once again. “So that was the first matter, the official business. I now wish to speak to you on a more private matter, and I speak now not as Chief Security Officer, but as a friend.”

 _Oh yes! It can get worse!_ Chakotay has to hold back the semi-hysterical giggle that threatens to escape him. A _more_ private matter than screwing your subordinates? A Vulcan wishing to speak on such a private matter as a friend? “I was unaware Vulcans having friendly chats was a thing.”

“It is not,” Tuvok looks at him deadpan. “I wish to alert you, as a preventative measure. Regarding Captain Janeway –”

Chakotay slaps a hand to his face. Oh, he never saw this coming. This must be one for the record books. A big brother talk. About his Captain. From a Vulcan. 

Suddenly a deep mortification takes hold of him, like a dread hand squeezing around his heart, making it hurt to breathe: Could it be _she_ has asked Tuvok to talk to him about this? Warn him off from thoughts of her, while directing him to seek out a subordinate with whom to release his _natural human urges_?

Tuvok waits while Chakotay rubs his hands over his face. When he has gathered himself to once again reluctantly meet the Vulcan's gaze, Tuvok continues, unperturbed, “I have had the privilege of working closely with Captain Janeway for several years. I can say without a doubt she is one of those rare, extraordinary specimens of your species with a capacity for leadership and making intuitive decisions, an ability to champion high-minded principle in a manner which frequently subverts even logic. Such leaders have long fascinated my people, and there are those among us who have pledged ourselves to study them, learn from them and, yes, also to aid them, saving them from their human foibles as required so they can achieve their potential. Such leaders have an intense charisma that exerts an appeal over many different species in a way that is elusive to Vulcans, but to which even we are not immune. I have pledged myself to Captain Janeway, to do whatever I can to protect her in her command, so that she can be true to her principles and achieve the missions set her. That mission is now the safeguarding of this ship and ensuring its return to the Alpha Quadrant. Her path is not an easy one, least of all out here where she now has no peers, where every single member of this crew is her subordinate for whom she has full responsibility at all times. Her capacities, as you are aware, are exceptional. She has a brilliant scientific mind, an ability to think creatively and unconventionally, and in particular has a most fascinating capacity to make illogical, risk-filled choices work in her favor. And yet she also has an exceptional capacity to suffer, to sacrifice herself for the good of others, and out here she is vulnerable as never before.”

“Yes, but I fail to see-”

“Commander. If you would put coyness aside to listen to what I have to say. You don’t need me to tell you she is a very attractive woman. She is deeply passionate, highly tactile, and she enjoys exerting her sway on others, including in the form known as flirting so enjoyed by humans. This is a fundamental part of her personality. But I can assure you, this is innocently meant. She is not always aware of the extent to which her appeal may affect others. Added to her natural modesty in this respect, she is in a committed, passionate relationship with her partner back in the Alpha Quadrant, and she believes this protects others from seeing her as a romantic or sexual option, so she may feel safe to enjoy flirtation without realizing she may inadvertently inflame the expectations of others.”

Tuvok pauses and examines Chakotay’s expression. Chakotay hates to imagine what he reads there. But at least it seems--doesn't it?--that the Vulcan is after all speaking on his own initiative, not that of the Captain, which would be especially soul-destroyingly awful. And, come to think of it, not like her. She is much too brave and noble to delegate a task like this to another. “So you think I--?”

“Commander, I am making no assumptions. I assure you. I merely wish to enlist your support in caring for our Captain’s emotional and psychological well-being. As the closest thing she has to peers in this quadrant, you and I must try to accompany her and save her from the loneliness of command as much as we can. But we must also be sure not to put any unnecessary stress on her, nor make any demands. Ask nothing of her. It is our duty to ease her burdens, not increase them by placing any kind of emotional pressure on her.”

Chakotay lets out a deep breath, and with it releases all the indignant objections he had been poised to make in his own defense. Tuvok is no fool. For a being that suppresses all emotion, he has proven himself remarkably perceptive of it. There is no point trying to convince Tuvok he is not falling dangerously in love with his Captain. For that matter, there is no point trying to convince himself of the same if it is so plain even a Vulcan has detected it.

“Similarly, Commander. I wish to remind you our Captain is extraordinarily committed to Starfleet protocol. She has relaxed standards for the other members of her crew in a way she will never accept for herself. She is far kinder to her crew than she is to her own person. I would not want to see any of her subordinates suffer or hold out false hopes over something that she would never allow to flourish.”

Chakotay hangs his head. He did not expect kindness. Despite himself he lets out a small sigh. After some moments he nods in agreement and he is able to say, “Very well. You have my word. Accompaniment. No expectations, no pressure. No hopes.”

“Should you need advice on this matter, my door is always open. I am aware of your own dream quest techniques, but I would be more than pleased to share meditation sessions with you should you so require.”

*

Chakotay finds himself striding along the hallways at random, his head spinning. Did he really just accept emotional counselling from a Vulcan? Did he admit to being in love with his Captain? Is that what he is? Is it so transparent to everyone?

This cannot be good.

This job of First Officer to Captain Kathryn Janeway is shaping up to be much more challenging than he had ever expected. And he’d never at any time thought it would be easy. He wonders if maybe a few decades in the brig might have been the kinder option after all. 


End file.
